memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Miral Paris
thumb|Miral Paris shortly after her birth. Miral Paris was a part-Human and part-Klingon woman who lived in the 24th and 25th centuries, the daughter of two Starfleet officers: half-Klingon, half-Human B'Elanna Torres and Human Tom Paris. Prior to Miral's birth, she was made subject of the Klingon prophecy of the kuvah'magh. She was born in late 2377 aboard the . ( ; ) Following Voyager s return to Earth, Miral's mother abruptly left for Boreth in a quest to find her own mother and Miral was left to be cared for by her father and Voyager s holographic Doctor.) ( ) In early 2378, Miral and Tom left for Boreth themselves so that B'Elanna and Tom could study the ancient scrolls for more prophecies of the kuvah'magh. At last report, B'Elanna had made what she considered a significant discovery in the scrolls and received a warning of a threat against Miral's life. ( ) Miral was eventually kidnapped by a Klingon religious group that considered her to be the eventual savior of the Klingon people and believed that only they could protect her until it was time to fulfill her destiny. B'Elanna convinced this group that she could protect her daughter, but Miral was still at risk from another Klingon group that wanted her dead. To escape them, Torres and Paris developed a plan where the two would pretend to separate and B'Elanna and Miral would fake their deaths. ( }}) As a result, in 2381, Torres and Miral Paris' names were appended to a casualty list sent to Starfleet Command in Sector 22093 of those confirmed dead as a result of the Borg attacks in the Alpha Quadrant.( ) B'Elanna and young Miral rejoined the Voyager crew several months later. ( ) Adulthood thumb|Miral Paris as an adult Starfleet officer in [[2409.]] By the year 2409, Miral was serving in Starfleet as the security chief aboard the USS Kirk. At this point, many Klingons, now at war with the Federation, were divided between believing her to be the kuvah'magh or a "false prophet". Miral attended a peace conference on Regulus IV however this was interrupted to by an attack by Ambassador B'Vat, who was determined to keep hostilities ongoing between the two sides. A short time later the Kirk was attacked and boarded in the JFS 47 system by a Klingon squadron commanded by B'Vat. Miral was kidnapped and taken to the Gateway system and traveled through the Guardian of Forever to the year 2270 as part of an attempt by B'Vat to alter history. Although she was swiftly rescued by a Starfleet crew who also traveled back through time to repair the damage caused by the time travel, her unique DNA was used to cure the Klingon civilization from the effects of the Qu'Vat virus. This made her prophesied role a predestination paradox. ( ) Category:Religious figures Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Klingons Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet security officers Category:Starfleet security chiefs